


Don’t open that suspicious bag on the beach

by luciferr, nameless_constellation



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Gen, Gore, Madara is OOC, People fighting, Yakuza AU, its fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferr/pseuds/luciferr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: They find a mangled corpse along the beach, while Rei is in Bahamas. They really need a pay rise.Yakuza AU (UNDEAD, MaM)





	Don’t open that suspicious bag on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by two people, and we gave each other only the last sentence and location of the previous paragraph to continue. We had to do a lot of editing but the flow may still be weird?

Standing along the shore, Adonis stares at the setting sun. From a meter or two away, his phone rang feebly, it’s cries muted by the sand. The mynah at his feet squawked and hissed at him, but he refused to drop the sandwich in his hands. It was the first meal he had since the mission, and as much as he loved animals, his empty stomach could wait no longer. He bit into his sandwich, his other hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a bloodied kerchief. The splotches of blood could be roses, if you stood far enough and squinted. But it smelled bad, he decided, like rusty iron and bad things, nothing of the soft fragrance that flowers should have. As he absentmindedly twirled it, his phone continued its whining. He contemplated a quick bath in the public toilets. He smelt kind of bad, at least he thought so himself. The kerchief catches on a sea breeze and flies away. Watching it drift away, Adonis decided that Koga could wait.

He pulled his pants up and took off at a run, chasing after the piece of cloth. He left deep footprints in the damp sand, the indents a bit deeper towards the toes. Strangely, it was as if the kerchief had taken it upon itself to make Adonis' chase difficult. It swooped and dropped, and brushing past his outstretched fingertips, making minimum contant before a gust of air lifted it up again, a gentle flower in the sky. Adonis' brows were locked in frustration, cheeks slightly tinged with effort

 

He squinted at Koga, who scowled at him. He squints again at the mynah that refuses to leave him alone. Adonis turns back to look at Koga, whose intimidating scowl was ruined by the fact that he held Leon in his arms. Kaoru was preoccupied with a phone call, probably a girl that would dump him in a few seconds. He sighs and Adonis wished Sakuma was here somehow. He could fix this, though Koga would just get pissed again. The sun could still be seen, albeit barely, over the horizon and the land was overrun by a soft orange glow. Nothing was said, no words exchanged between them. Both knew the severity of the situation and both remained silent, mulling over the weight they both carried. Another mynah caws from above, and the annoying mynah finally leaves, taking into the skies. Adonis had long finished his sandwich. They continued to stare into the horizon. A dark shape floats ashore, a corpse wrapped in a body bag; Koga swears his arse off and Adonis yet again wished for Sakuma.

A bad luck day in a bad luck week in a bad luck month, Koga thinks. He stalks sullenly over to the bag and kicks it a few times, just to make sure. It stayed motionless, swaying softly with the motion of the waves. Casting furtive glances to make sure that no one was around (not that it was very likely, since it was nearly 2am), Adonis bends down to drag the body up onto the shore. Gingerly, Koga leans over and fumbles a little before finding the cold metal zip on the side of the bag. He jerked the bag open, cursing under his breath. A careless kick from Kaoru exposed the occupant of the bag.

A pale hand slid out of the bag, dipping into the sand, leaving little crevices. No one dared approach the bag, much less touch the body. The silence grew. They stared at each other, lost. A few minutes crept by, until Adonis slowly ambled forward. Lowering himself down, he gingerly pulled away the flimsy plastic bag from the corpse. Almost immediately, Kaoru let fly a string of curses and emptied his stomach. Koga bit back a scream and covered Leon’s eyes. Adonis couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he stared at what he supposed was the remains of Tori. Laying there quietly, was most of the upper torso of the little boss. His hair was crusty, caked in layers and layers of dried blood and dyed a ghastly colour. Slashes lined his face, their edges curling up like puckered lips, lined a deep black-red. His left eye socket had caved in, his eyeball sliced, shrivelling up like a prune. Whatever colour he used to have on his cheeks were gone, replaced by the red stains of his own blood. His lips hung precariously in his face, streaks of greenish goo dried on his chin, down his neck, mixing with the blood to form a revolting mess. As their eyes wandered downwards, they were met with a complete train wreck. Tori’s exposed spine had tiny, web like cracks, decorated with splotches of sooty black. His lower half had been messily ripped off and probably singed with a blowtorch, judging by the scorched ends of his torso, dangling and swaying in the wind. Tied around his spine, like a bloated, puffy ribbon, was what seemed to be his small intestine. Nothing else was left of the gremlin boss, except the mangled wreck that was unceremoniously stuffed into the bag. Kaoru’s hoarse voice broke the silence. “Well, guess I’ll lay off the creme brulee from now on.”

  
This was the most gruesome death Kaoru has seen yet, even though he had already been in the gang for three years. Who could have done it? The three of them exchanged glances and came to a silent agreement. It was common knowledge that their gang and the Mikejima gang had had some disagreements over territorial borders this past year, but it had amounted to perhaps only a few minor skirmishes scattered here and there. An attack on the young boss was a direct insult to their diginity. Now there would be no choice but to ensure that the young boss of Mikejima suffers a similar fate.

  
With the cloak the night gave them wrapped tightly around their shoulders, three figures moved off the moonlit beach and disappeared into a dark alley way. Leon climbed into a sidecar, and the motorcycles flew onto the empty streets. The black of the motorcycles blended into the night, leaving the blinking red headlights to watch the road behind them. They were three red butterflies, dancing and tumbling into the distance. The darkness opened its mouth and swallowed them whole.

\---

In the dark room, Madara smiles to himself, humming softly as he leisurely dusted his shelves. The single lamp that illuminated the room sat quietly on the desk, shining light on the only photo the boss ever displayed on his desk. Six figures, dressed in different colours of the rainbow, smiling brilliantly. They were all so happy back then, so full of life and hopes and dreams. But that civil dream was now a mere distant memory, cast away on a little paper boat sailing into the wide open sea. They had all gone on their own paths, to find themselves in this cruel world. Madara spares the photo a glance, one that lingered longer than usual. His hand twitched in the direction of the phone; justice was in peril and someone needed to save it, restore it to its former glory and place it back on that unreachable pedestal. Trouble was, those he called friends, those that he could rely on, were well out of reach from him, lost in the winds. He no longer knew how to reach them, where to look for them. If not for the photo, their faces, voices would have faded cleanly from his mind by now. Madara smiles. It would all be fine— after all, the anti-hero had always been his best role.

\---

“In the heart of the beast’s lair...can’t believe we accepted this mission.” Kaoru hissed, pulling up along the sidewalk. He wrestled his helmet off his head and smoothed down his tousled hair, smoothly throwing a wink at a passing lady. Adonis said nothing once more, trying his best to not choke on the ghastly exhaust. Koga glared pointed at Kaoru, before picking Leon up from his side car and ruffling his fur. “Damn that vampire bastard, where is he? Leaving us to this alone...I’ll kick his arse...”, he grumbled under his breath. There they were, in the midst of the bustling nightlife, in the very heart of the mobster’s territory. Adonis dug his phone, and blew off the sand left on its screen. “They should be right ahead,” he choked out, “just down that alley.” As he coughed his lungs up, Koga and Kaoru hopped off their bikes. They exchanged glances and turned to walk down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of their destination. Adonis stared at them curiously, as they shuffled over to the entrance of a rather empty Starbucks. They stared back defiantly. “What? If we’re going to be late, we’re going with a cuppa Starbucks in hand. I ain’t going in with no style.”

  
Koga clenched his jaw and unclenched it. He hissed through his teeth and stomped out of the café, a bubble of anger cartwheeling in his abdomen. The young boss had just been killed and Kaoru thought they had time to stop for a stupid cup of coffee? He tried not to let the idiot's idiocy mess with him. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe-- "Hey sorry for the wait. Let's go." Kaoru exited the café, his face a picture of calm. Koga continued his breathing exercise as he started up his motorcycle. In, out. In, out. His grip on the handles tightened

\---

The distant rumbles of motorcycles alerted him to their presence. Though they were getting closer with each passing second, Madara pouted. He sat hunched on a stack of crates, squinting into the darkness. The rumbles grew louder and louder, yet no one broke through the dark night, nor did any beam of light shine through into the dark alley. He leaned against his office building, both annoyed and hungry. The pick up truck was late. Perhaps he should’ve taken up Arashi’s invitation to dinner. Well, it was too late for that now, he mused as the mechanical rumbles were replaced by the echos of footsteps. Opposite where he stood gazing at the streets, men filtered though the darkness, their dark clothing blending in with their surroundings. Madara allowed himself a little grin, and scratched his cheek awkwardly. As a man launched the first punch, Madara wished for a nice warm cup of coffee.

  
Madara ducked and the fist went over his head, just as his leg connected with the man's shin. He pivoted out of the way as the man buckled down onto the ground, his fist striking another right on the nose. A muffled crack told him he hit his target. With long strides he ran over to his cupboard and threw it open. A stray bullet glanced off his left ear and lodged itself into the back of the metal cupboard. With languid ease he pulled out a machine gun and started firing into the fray, his eyes glittering with fever and gunfire. He chuckled, a big warm laugh. "Yes, come to Mama! Come flying into Mama's arms!" His delirious excitement masked the pain of a bullet that tore through the flesh of his right thigh.

  
\---

Outside the alley, the three men pull up once more, tires screeching and sparks flying. Adonis stared down the dark alley, hearing the dull thuds of falling bodies. Kaoru chewed on his straw, debating whether to eat the whipped cream and Leon hopped into Koga’s hoodie. The trio cautiously crept closer to the alley, slowly pulling their guns out of their holsters. With their backs pressed to the grimy wall, Adonis put his arm out, barring the duo behind him, and contemplated between stealth or a flashy entrance. He knew, if it were up to Koga, the latter would go in guns blazing with absolutely no shits to give about safety precautions. Then, Kaoru would end up bailing out halfway, sneaking into a bar. Perhaps this is why they never had a zero kill mission, Adonis mused, when Sakuma returns, he’d bring it up to him. Right at that moment, a dagger flies past them, barely scrapping past Kaoru’s face and slicing off a few strands of his mullet, before embedding itself into a brick wall across the street.

  
He swung back around behind the wall, fingers coming away with the blood on his face. Kaoru coughed up the breath that had been caught in his throat and wiped his hand on the fabric of his shirt. He could hear it, they could all hear it, the soft crunch of heeled leather shoes on gravel, slowly approaching, and a person's rapid breathing. In, out. In, out. Koga tried to concentrate. The brown tip of a leather shoe appeared, and Koga lept up and fired at the five lackeys in the alley. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a tall man keeping out of the fight, half covered by shadows, half lit by gunfire.

“Damnit.” Madara stared directly at Koga, his eyes shimmering slightly. A tiny jolt of panic struck Koga, and he immediately backed away, pressing himself against a tall stack of crates. A putrid stench wafted into his nose, and he bit down hard on his hand as bile crept up his throat. “What in the world are in these crates?” Kaoru’s voice was but a muffled mutter. The gunshots in the background continue ringing and coin sized holes were formed in the crate. The odour heightened in intensity and Kaoru let out a cough. “Y’ going to hide there for the rest of the night? Cowards!” Taunts rang in the air, daring them to show their faces. Enraged, Koga kicked over the tower of crates, ready to show his worth. Yet, as the contents of the crates spilled out, everyone stood still, rooted to the ground by shock.

A hand tumbled out, bloodied and battered. Adonis had a sudden flashback to earlier, to the trash bag by the beach. His stomach did a cartwheel . A head stumbled out, flipping itself to face the men. His eyes were widen, almost popping out of their sockets and his lips were contorted in a scream. His spectacles were broken, shards of glass protruding from his forehead, cheeks and the shattered plastic frames jutted out from the stump that was his neck. Tsumugi’s hair was tangled, more like a sad mop in death than ever. Beside his head, the hand that had tumbled out earlier lay, lacking its thumb. From the end of the bloodied stump, a jagged white bone stuck out. It was too pale and slender to be Tsumugi’s, yet as Adonis knelt down to touch it, its plan was covered in calluses. Out of the corner of his eye, another tuff of blue caught his attention. The elegant face that was once known as Fushimi Yuzuru’s sat peeling off its skull, boiled almost to a mush.

Leon tried to get forward to sniff the mess but was pushed away by Koga. He could feel his blood curdling as the man across the room smiled a tight lipped smile. "Guess you've found my secret little stash! But what a pity, you messed it all up." His face was twisted in an expression of mock disappointment. "How about you do a little something to make it up to me? How about.. you join them?" He laughed something that was more akin to a snarl, his top lip drawn back to expose a neat row of teeth. "Shut the fuck up." Adonis and Koga fired at him across the room almost simultaneously, but Madara pulled one of his lackeys in front of him by the arm. The bullets found their home in the chest and shoulder of the unfortunate lackey, who choked out a surprised cry. His entire weight was being held up solely by the taller man, who backed towards the door. He released his hands and the limp body crumpled to the floor. On his face hung a gloating smile.

  
Koga scowled at Madara, wondering if the boss before him was actually 3 years old. Although Tori had been very much a spoiled brat, and had death coming for him at 100 miles per hour, offing both Tsumugi and Yuzuru at once had been the final straw. His finger on the trigger twitched, itching to take another potshot at the man. Infuriating, absolutely maddening, the urge to clock the man around the head and pummel him to death was killing Koga. Beside him, Adonis shook his head, nudging his head in the direction of Madara’s right hand. A whirling sound cut through the air adroitly, sparks flying as his chainsaw scrapped relentlessly against the rough floor. Behind him, Kaoru let off another string of curses.

The sparks lit Madara's face from the bottom, his mouth opened wide in a demented laugh, specks of white froth clung to the sides of his lips. His eyes reflected the excited light from the sparks, and it gave him a curious twinkle. Koga noted that this contrast added to his gradually mounting fear. Maybe it's time to call for some backup? The worst kind of opponents were the ones who knew they had nothing to lose. The fight was the only wall between them and the demon, but the results were slowly starting to become clear. There were more dead bodies of their gang than the other. His eyes glanced around the room and landed on the vacant ones of the head on the floor. A cold hand wrapped its cold fingers around his heart and gripped. His sweaty hand around his pistol tightened, and he motioned for Kaoru to move. They had to buy some time for Adonis to call for back-up.

  
Kaoru clawed at the floor, picking up a few pebbles. Taking aim, he flung them into the air, hitting a couple of thugs that were leftover. He stole a glance at Madara, who was still holding onto his chainsaw in the corner. In his mind, he screeched in frustration. Whatever was he going to do with the boss. Beside him, Koga was punching the crap out of a few other thugs, clocking another around the head with his gun. Madara didn’t move an inch, staring down at them. “Damn, he’s making us do all the work for him!” Koga growled, smashing the last thug into the ground. There was no one left, but the three of them. There was still a while before Adonis could return with backup and with nothing between them and the chainsaw, both of them could feel dread creeping up their backs.

Kaoru picked up an abandoned gun from the floor and ran the perimeter of the alley barely avoiding the wild bullets that came flying from all directions. He slid behind some bins and shot at the man. The bullets deflected uselessly off the flat side of the chainsaw, and the man's smile widened even further. Without a moment's hesitation he took long strides towards Kaoru, the chainsaw held threateningly before him. A sudden horror settled upon him. Both guns were out of bullets, and that essentially meant he had nothing but his bare hands to ward off the chainsaw. He tucked the guns into his waistband and backed off. From the corner of his eye, Kaoru could see Koga making his way along the other side of the alley. Slightly more assured, he turned, and with his back to the open streets, he barricaded himself with a rusted car door that might've used to be red. The metal of the chainsaw connected forcefully with the car door, and Kaoru was pushed back a few steps. The chainsaw attempted to cut through the door, but it resisted stubbornly and refused to be torn through, the metal screeching loudly in indignation.

  
“Godamnit! Godamnit! “ The screeching of the metal overlapped with Kaoru’s aggravated yelling, creating a hilarious dissonance. Madara leaned in even further, pressing his weight further against the chainsaws. From behind the door, he could see Koga creeping closer, gun in hand. He wasn’t in any better shape, bleeding from a shallow cut on his forearm. But at least he wasn’t dead, or barbecued, or chopped like kebab. Kaoru grimaced, the flaky head of Yuzuru grinned back at him like a sentient pig head. The jagged blade slipped a millimetre closer to Kaoru’s face, spewing more angry sparks. Yuzuru’s eyelid falls, disintegrating into a mushy heap as it hits the concrete ground. Beads of sweat slipped down his neck, sliding down his flushed cheeks and his hands shook slightly. His breaths came out in frantic puffs, dissipating against the metal surface of the door. Yuzuru’s decapitated head seemed to sway, though there was no wind. His grin seemed to grow, stretching beyond his crumbling cheeks. “In the name of God, if I survive this—if the door holds— I’ll cut off my mullet.”

Just then, Kaoru stumbled forward as the force fell away. He wobbled a little, found his footing, and lept backwards. Took you long enough, Koga, Kaoru laughed bitterly. The man lay on the floor, his chainsaw still roaring menancingly, but he seemingly unconscious. In Koga's hands was a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. Kaoru glanced at the door. Just a few seconds more and the chainsaw would've sliced completely threw the door and ripped the metal apart. Kaoru was seconds away from being impaled. "Yakitori," he muttered under his breath, his heart still thumping from the adrenaline.

Kaoru blinked and he was on the floor, ears ringing and vision blurred. A figure landed upon him and tried to snatch the door from his hands. In an attempt for self-preservation he moved the door to cover his own face and jerked his knee up. The attacker yelled and slackened his force. The weight on Kaoru fell away, and he jumped up and slammed the battered door into the attacker's body. Madara will have to wait. The process for dealing with his body will be long, and there wasn't enough manpower on their side. Koga had caught someone in a chokehold and seemed to be concentrating very hard on keeping him in it. Kaoru, holding his battered shield and facing two more advancing figures, decided that he will have to work hard too.

He kicks off from the wall and launches himself at one of the men, the adrenaline fueling his kick. The man tries to duck, but before he could move out of the way, Kaoru’s car door has already rammed into his face, and they tumble down to the ground. Bullets from the second man’s gun flew and cut Kaoru across the back, the fresh droplets of blood mixing with sweat. The man below him lay still, his neck bent sharply. Kaoru rolled off the first man and jumped back up, having slid the man’s handgun from his hands, and fired back. The bullets catch the man straight in the jaw, ripping it from his face as he collapses to the ground. The sweat-blood ran down his back. He gripped the stranger’s gun tighter and wondered if Adonis has returned.

On the other side, footsteps drew nearer. Adonis looked over his shoulder, motioning for his men to slow down. His gun was enclosed tightly within his palm, the cold metal biting his flesh. He could hear the scrapping of metal against metal, and said a quick prayer for his companions. Hopefully, they weren’t dead yet. With a sharp gesture, his men poured into alley, flooding the narrow space with gunfire. Bodies fell like flies around them, blood pooling in sticky puddles on the ground. Kaoru let out a nervous chuckle of relief and backed quickly out of the alley. From behind Madara, Koga grinned at him, kicking Madara in the head for good measure. A hand shot up and curled around Koga’s ankle, pulling him down onto the ground. Madara rose, slowly, grime and dirt caking his suit. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Adonis reached out, and pulled Koga back on his feet. Beside Madara’s feet lay his chainsaw, still snarling. Blood trickled out of his wound, staining his pants. Adonis takes a step forward, and Madara smiles. Smoke fills their vision, choking and blinding them. A shadow flies past them up the wall and disappears, accompanying a bitter laugh that wafts past their ears. The smoke spreads downwards and outwards. The alley before them was deceptively empty.

Koga flips open his phone. Kaoru limped alongside Adonis, looking worse for wear. Together, they walked off into the sunrise, disappearing into the bustling city.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a sequel. probably.


End file.
